


Tangled Up In You

by visionofblue (merelyafigment)



Series: Shameless [3]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alvarez/Torquemada merely mentioned, Drugged Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, who needs characterization when you have sex and drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-18
Updated: 2004-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/visionofblue
Summary: Miguel and Ryan sneak off again for sex, drugs, and floor petting. (Still a PWP not to be taken seriously. Follows"Not Done Looking")
Relationships: Miguel Alvarez/Ryan O'Reily
Series: Shameless [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968001
Kudos: 3





	Tangled Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving Note: I'm archiving this from the future, and backdating it to avoid flooding the Oz section on AO3 with my ancient stuff. This backdate is a total guess. It's not correct, but the year is probably right? Originally posted on mailing lists and Oz archives.
> 
> Warning: It's Oz, so always expect possible terrible language, terrible slurs, terrible attitudes and views about many things. Especially here, with Ryan's terrible (jealous) thoughts about Torquemada. Also, copious amounts of drug use.
> 
> Author's Notes: Basically, this series is just lots of drugged out pointless smut, and I do not break with that trend by introducing meaningful plot points, logical progression, or characterization here either.

Ryan went through the motions, another day working in the infirmary but he couldn't keep his mind off of what had happened yesterday. Not helped by the fact that Alvarez was there, on the periphery of his vision.

In the cold light of day, his actions of the night before left him unsettled. The events of the day, under the spell of Destiny, could be excused. Ryan wasn't in his right mind. But that night he had been stone cold sober...and he'd still ached. Jacking off thinking of Miguel, watching him and that circus drag queen, that couldn't be so easily dismissed. Cold fear of lusting after another man was buried by the fact that he'd finally felt _good_. Ryan had found a tiny bit of light in the dark. Didn't know what it meant that it was with a guy, and at the moment couldn't bring himself to care. No matter what fears were going through his head, he couldn't let this go.

Couldn't avoid the fact that he wanted to get Miguel alone again...wanted to get back that bliss of drugs and contact. He sought Alvarez's eyes across the room, catching his attention. Made sure Miguel saw him slip off towards the private room.

Ryan lounged on the hospital bed, waiting to see if Alvarez followed. Staying still and seemingly relaxed, he made sure he could play it off as slacking and catching some shuteye again. All the while his mind raced. Ryan was still trying to pretend that it was mostly the drugs, that he couldn't touch Miguel without that loss of inhibition pushing him over the edge. Pretending it was mostly the high that made it feel so good. Wanting to think it was the whole trip, not just Miguel.

Suddenly he heard the door and he felt another presence. Ryan kept up the casual guise, slowly opening his eyes, stretching with a fake yawn. Hiding the tension and anticipation just underneath the surface.

Alvarez was leaning against the wall, a playful smile lighting up his face. "You napping? I could leave." He gestured towards the door, teasing. Miguel wasn't fooled at all by his act, somehow seeing right through it. "I wouldn't want to disturb your beauty rest, I know how much you need it." Smug fuck was jerking Ryan's chain, because he knew that Ryan wanted him there.

"Ha ha." Delivered sarcastically as Ryan sat up, losing the pretense. He somehow couldn't bring himself to be more annoyed. "You know, you are much funnier when I'm high."

"I'm a lot better things than funny when you're high." Ryan decided that the cockiness worked for the Latino. He hadn't had much patience for it in the past, but now found he far preferred this to the crazy, suicidal or zombified version of Miguel he'd seen lately.

Miguel continued looking pleased and produced two more little green pills, quickly swallowing one. Ryan got up and stalked over to him, wanting to see what it would take to wipe the smirk off Miguel's face.

Miguel stood his ground, patiently holding out the other D-tab to Ryan. On a whim, instead of grabbing it, Ryan bent gracefully and _licked_ the pill out of Miguel's hand. Tongue grazing the warm flesh of Miguel's palm, provoking an almost imperceptible shiver. Ryan pulled back up, pleased that he was the one smirking now as he crowded Miguel back against the wall. Surprise and hunger the only things on Miguel's face now, as he tried to regain his footing.

"Gracias..." Ryan spoke, lips inches from Miguel's. Anticipation building as Ryan waited for the rush of the drugs, watching Miguel.

"De nada." Miguel muttered automatically as he stared at Ryan's mouth, fond lust and wanting clear in his eyes. Miguel didn't look at Torquemada like this, Ryan just knew it.

Ryan started to feel the first tingling fog of the drugs as he stared into those deep brown eyes. Finally giving in to kiss Miguel. Mouths coming together eagerly, tongues tangling with happy sighs. This was what he'd been unconsciously craving all day. Tension melting out of Ryan's body as he pressed closer, needing to feel that warm, muscled body against his. It felt like they could do this forever, lose themselves in the fiery pulse of the drug, in each other. Two lives becoming nothing more than these slow, hungry kisses. Trails of heat following every touch, every move. They finally had to break apart to catch their breaths, panting. Staying close, as hands slid over arms, under shirts, playing across smooth skin.

"I was watching you last night." Ryan didn't need to specify what he'd seen, they both knew. Little thrust of his hips, so Miguel knew exactly what he had done when he'd been watching.

"Were you thinking about me and Torquemada?"

Ryan got the feeling that the answer to this question was somehow important and decided to tell the truth. "Nah, fuck that freak. I was thinking about you...and me."

Miguel relaxed against him. Gracing him with a soft, sucking kiss followed by a husky rasp. "Tell me."

"Thinking about you...your mouth..." Licked the curve of Miguel's ear, voice sinking to barely a whisper. "...Sucking me off." Shit. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

Little shake of Miguel's head, brushing cheek to cheek as Alvarez pulled back to look at him, expression unreadable. "I don't do that shit with Torquemada, everybody knows that." Matter of fact statement.

Ryan desperately tried to assess if he was angry. Cursing the slip of his tongue, because he did know. What he hadn't seen himself, he'd heard from the usual gossip. There were many lurid stories about what happened in the 'party pod'. Despite his rule of the Destiny trade during the day, it had quickly become clear that Torquemada rode bitch at night. That was not the way things usually worked in Oz and it had caused some lack of respect for Torquemada at first, mutterings, quiet threats, but all that died down after a while. After Torquemada showed himself to be ruthless and dangerous, the tide shifted and it became grudgingly accepted and no one ever said anything to Torquemada's face. It had also kept Miguel from being viewed as a prag. So Ryan knew that it was highly unlikely that Miguel would get on his knees for Ryan. But the drug that lowered his inhibitions and filled him with this blissful buzz, also had the unfortunate side affect of loosening his tongue. Luckily, Miguel didn't seem pissed, he wasn't moving away. He seemed unconcerned and more focused on removing shirts and skimming his hands over Ryan's chest.

"I know that, it's called a fucking fantasy." Tone making clear he knew it was impossible, that he didn't expect anything. Ryan was suddenly aware that he couldn't afford to lose this just because he wanted too much. Ryan tugged Miguel's head up from where he had been raining shivery little kisses on Ryan's neck to look in his eyes.

"This is enough." Words escaping Ryan before he could think. Statement of naked truth. There went Ryan's fucking tongue slipping away from him again, because that was admitting too much.

The sting of showing sudden vulnerability was taken away by a fierce kiss from Miguel. No, the Latino was definitely not angry, judging by the deep passionate kiss. Miguel spun them around to press Ryan's back against the wall.

Then Miguel was sucking and biting his way down Ryan's chest, hitting all the right spots with sloppy kisses and licks that made Ryan tremble. Words slowly floating up to him. "You're not Torquemada."

By the time the words filtered through the haze, and Ryan's brain tried to puzzle out their meaning, Miguel had gone to his knees, making his point clear. "No es bastante." Words released in an exhale against Ryan, he could feel Miguel's hot breath on his cock right through the thin scrub pants. Leaving Ryan joyously stunned and impossibly hard.

Fuck. Caught by the sight of Miguel in front of him, Ryan couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but stare as Miguel pulled down his pants. Wicked little tongue flicks into his navel making him shiver. All thought chased out of Ryan's head, there was nothing but this, nothing but the lightening buzz of the high and Miguel's mouth. Long tentative lick to Ryan's cock, swirl of tongue around the head. Ryan's head pressing back against the wall as he moaned. "Oh Fuuuck."

Miguel smirked up at him, still looking at him with that desperate lust and something else unidentifiable before taking just the head of his cock into his mouth. Light sucking had Ryan shuddering and close already. Infinitely better than the fantasy. The two of them connected again, mouth to skin, blood to blood, heat to heat. Extra thrill in his veins that Miguel did this for him, not that circus freak. Only for Ryan.

Straining not to thrust, just standing back and letting the wet heat wash over him, Ryan ran his shaking hands through Miguel's short, soft hair. Miguel's fingers slid over his hips, as soft wet noises filled the air. Hot mouth moving up and down, every sensation amplified by the drugs. It wasn't going to take much, pleasure dancing though his veins, every nerve awake, everything coming together and overwhelming him in a thundering wave.

It felt like he couldn't breathe, lightheaded and falling, there wasn't enough oxygen but it didn't matter. He would happily drown here...with Miguel. And, _fuck_ , if this was the guy's first time, then he definitely had a gift. Felt the delicious pressure building, rushing through him. Ryan couldn't find the words to warn Miguel, so he gave a rough tug to his hair, trying to pull him off but Miguel refused to move. Just sucked harder...and was he humming? Shit. Vibration thrumming through Ryan, sending him over the edge to come hard and fast into Miguel's mouth with a low moan.

Ryan was left dazed and gasping for air as Miguel pulled back to look up at him. Self satisfied smile on his face, playful softness in his eyes adding to the warm afterglow. Ryan stared down into those eyes as he tried to catch his breath. A slow float down from the incredible high.

Much to his disappointment, Miguel didn't get up, he just leaned back on his heels...and kept on leaning until he was sprawled on his back on the floor.

Miguel just let out a low croaking laugh while he distractedly pet the tiles. "Cool..."

Ryan couldn't quite figure out if he was talking about the temperature of the floor or what. Jesus...they were fucked up. More than just the drugs. More than the high of sex. It was the wonderful buzz brought by a rare moment of happiness and relief.

After Ryan pulled up his pants, he decided that Miguel had the right idea and let himself just sliiide down the wall to land with a soft thud at Miguel's feet.

"Mmmm..." Miguel's hands, growing bored with the floor, slipped inside his pants. Starting to stroke himself lazily as he stared at Ryan with glazed eyes and that beautiful, playful little smile still on his face.

Between the natural post orgasmic haze and the artificial one caused by the drug coursing in his veins, even Ryan's quick brain wasn't operating at optimal power, but something about the situation seemed wrong. He watched Miguel slowly jerk off for a second. Oh, that was it, he was all the way over there...and they weren't touching. Ryan crawled forward to fix the problem, stopping to hover over Miguel. Gently slapping the Latino's busy hand away. "Stop that."

Tugging Miguel's scrubs down just enough to free his erection, hips bucking up slightly as the air hit him. Ryan suddenly realized that he hadn't really seen Miguel's dick before. He hadn't gotten a good look across a darkened Emcity last night and he generally didn't spend his shower time checking out his fellow inmate's packages. When they were together before, Miguel hadn't taken anything off but his shirt. Ryan had felt it, rubbing, hard and insistent against his hip, surprised by how much he'd liked the slow sliding burn of friction. But this time he needed to do something more for Miguel. Ryan continued studying Miguel. He was cut, average looking Ryan guessed, he'd never really looked at a guy with this intent. Never let himself be turned on...like he was now. Miguel was hard and ready...and not bad looking. Ryan felt none of the expected repulsion, he had to admit that he was feeling the exact opposite. Ryan was also secretly pleased to note that he was bigger than Miguel, but now was not the time to gloat.

A desperate, needy noise from Miguel pulled him out of his contemplation of Miguel's cock. Ryan realized he'd been frozen there for several seconds, just staring.

Miguel must have mistaken the silence for reluctance or fear. "It's okay." Miguel's voice was shaky but trying for reassuring now. One hand stroking Ryan's chest as the other started to move back to stroking other things, intending to take care of himself. But that just wouldn't do, Ryan was surprised to find that he wasn't freaked out. He wanted to touch Miguel, wanted to make him feel what Ryan felt, wanted to be the one to make him come. No way could Ryan suck him off, the thought of that managing to dredge up some panic, but he could do something.

Ryan took Miguel's erection in his hand, finding he felt similar to Ryan's own. He could do this...especially if Miguel kept making those noises, happy groans as he looked at Ryan with that surprised, lustful gaze. "Yesss..." Miguel trailing off into a hiss of pleasure as Ryan's grip became more sure, slick flesh starting to feel right in his palm. Kissing Miguel, swallowing those little noises in his own mouth. Kisses slowly moving down Miguel's neck, loving the sounds, the feel of Miguel moving against him. Finding just the right rhythm that had Miguel pushing against him, sliding up into his hand with a moan.

Ryan started to suck and bite at the sensitive flesh where neck met shoulder. Sudden strong possessive urge to leave a mark...he wanted Torquemada to see, to _know_ that Miguel didn't belong to him. He was Ryan's in a way he had never been Torquemada's...willingly and on his knees.

Miguel muttered something in Spanish as he continued to move into Ryan's strokes, warm hand clutching the back of Ryan's neck. Other hand caressing Ryan's arm, fingers digging into his flesh with every upstroke.

Remembering Miguel's stream of Spanish last time they had been together, Ryan leaned in to lick and softly tug Miguel's ear lobe with his teeth, following with light teasing words. "What is it exactly that makes you lose the ability to speak English? Is it the drugs?" Pause to place another little sucking bite to the tender flesh right below his ear, before dropping into a husky whisper. "...Or is it the fucking?"

Punctuated with a long stroke and squeeze to Miguel's cock that had him moaning roughly. Ryan's mouth suddenly captured in a sloppy kiss. Miguel nipping at his bottom lip with a little growl as he came. Both collapsing when he was finished to lay on their backs, side by side, bodies overlapping and touching everywhere they could. They both just stayed there, still in the pleasant haze of the D-tabs and nearness, sprawled on the floor, kept company by the sound of each other breathing.

Ryan reluctantly broke the comfortable silence. "You know we have to go _work_ now." Distaste over this fact obvious in his tone. The concept seemed impossible and very unwanted.

Miguel just looked at him like he was fucking crazy, a pouting grimace on his face. Letting it be known he didn't want to move _ever_ , let alone soon.

Ryan couldn't help but feel the same. But he was a man of logic, even when high, and he knew they couldn't stay here forever. "Which requires actually getting up."

"No." Gruff, obstinate denial of reality. Miguel's hand dancing over Ryan's arm, down his chest, keeping up a constant caress.

Ryan shivered and sighed. "Hospital, orderlies, prison...any of this ringing a bell?"

"Shit...I'm feeling much more disorderly." And the fact that Ryan actually understood that and found it the least bit amusing was just another sign that he was far too high to go back to work.

Miguel's straying hand was softly stroking across Ryan's stomach now. Fuck...he was going to get hard again already. Wanted so much to just stay here, Miguel's devilish grin and roaming hands making it seem like the best possible course of action. But unfortunately, for some fucking reason, Ryan was stuck being the practical one.

They had to get up. Tried his best to ignore Miguel's hands...Miguel's lips and the reaction of Ryan's dick to them. Picturing being thrown in the hole helped. Nudity and privacy seemed much less appealing if they didn't have access to each other.

"Up." Maybe if he kept talking, Miguel would move first and then Ryan could just follow him.

"You first."

"Lazy fucking drug fiend." Voice fond and joking, Ryan gave a now chuckling Miguel a playful little shove. Only to find he couldn't keep his hands off the man, touch turning into caress.

"I don't see you moving, pushy fucking mick." Returning Ryan's gentle shove, before trailing his hands down Ryan's chest. If they didn't get up right now they'd be here all day, fucking their way across the floor. Fuck, that sounded like a wonderful way to spend the day. He had to focus his hazy, wandering mind on the consequences. Discovery. Hole. Cold, naked, alone. Definitely not any fucking fun.

Whereas, if they got up now, and somehow managed to fake sober enough to muddle through the rest of the day, they could see each other again...soon. And it wasn't the drugs that made him eager to repeat this, no matter what he tried to tell himself. He wanted all of this again, wanted Miguel and this slice of heaven and happiness they'd created. Those thoughts managing to penetrate his brain enough to get him moving.

"Fine." Ryan somehow got his hands off of that warm flesh and sighed. He managed to pick himself up off the floor with an unhappy groan. Reached out a hand to pull Miguel up. Momentum and a clumsy, drugged grace bringing them together in a tangle of limbs, leaning on each other for support. Couldn't bring themselves to break contact just yet, knew the loss would leave an ache.

Ryan leaned in for another long, wet kiss, a promise that this would happen again, before he finally had to break away and find something to clean up with. Good thing they were in the hospital ward, where the cleanup of various bodily fluids was routine.

Ryan found a cloth and turned back to Miguel, eyes stopping on Miguel's stomach...at Miguel's come that was left there. Ryan impulsively ran a finger through the sticky, drying fluid. Mind lost on autopilot as he lifted his hand to his mouth, tongue darting out to taste. Bitter, strange, but not in a bad way. The panicky fear that should be running through him after doing that, thinking that, never showed up. It was kept away by the sudden catch of Miguel's breath as he stared at Ryan. Eyes full of fire locking on Ryan's before he pulled Ryan into another kiss, hard and deep. Hand stroking Ryan's face with butterfly softness as Ryan blindly finished wiping Miguel off.

Miguel's voice a breathless rasp. "If one of us doesn't leave now..."

They'd end up right back on the floor, together until they were hauled apart by guards, most likely.

"I know." Ryan wanted nothing more than to say fuck it and kiss him again, but he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop, so he just trailed his hand over Miguel's face, caressing the soft scar under his fingers. Last point of contact before finally breaking away and reluctantly turning towards the door.

***

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Ahavia for the beta.
> 
> Spanish translated on the web, so it might be wrong:  
> Gracias = Thank you  
> De Nada = You're welcome  
> No es bastante = It's not enough


End file.
